


Not so pure Idols

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, Texting, i tried okie?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Muse crack chat fic. Everybody is very gayBest read whena) drunkb) insanely tiredCuz that's when these are written





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am XD its just so damn random

-5:00am-  
WashiMonster: Good Morning. Anybody awake yet? 

Chocoholic: Good Morning. Yes, I just woke up. 

Umidaah: Yes me too. Ive been practicing for a bit already. 

WashiMonster: Quite typical for you. And Elichi, way way way to formal. 

Chocoholic: Excuse me? Im merely using eloquent language. 

WashiMonster: Elichi have you ever texted? Thats an essay yer makin

Chocoholic: I am texting right now, how does that first question even make sense? 

WashiMonster: Jesus Elichi. Please learn, yer already too stiff irl

Umidaah: irl? 

WashiMonster: Not you too!!

Chocoholic: Nozomi, you can not use two exlemation marks. Grammaticaly incorrect. 

WashiMonster: K Im starting to feel like Im texting my mom. Ill be back when some actual humans are here and nit robots. 

Umidaah: Nit? Never seen that word before

WashiMonster: God you guys are absolutly terrible!!

-10:00-  
HonkHonk: Why do you guys hate sleep?? It was 5am!

Umidaah: We dont hate sleep. But unlike you, we have been productive in the last five hours. 

WashiMonster: Yeah I swept the shrine and gathered lots of spiritual energy. And washi washi max energy as well

HonkHonk: P-Please tell me you want to use it on anybody but me

Chocoholic: Honoka, why are you stammering in text? 

HonkHonk: It ads to the drama duh!!

Chocoholic: That is ridiculous in every way. 

WashiMonster: Nono this is for Elichi of course ;) 

Chocoholic: Why are you using a semicolon and parenthesis? 

WashiMonster: I...I give up you are hopeless..

Chocoholic: Although on the latter note, go right ahead my boobs are yours~

NicoNii: Get a room..

WashiMonster: Oh is Nicochi jealous? You can always join the fun ;)

NicoNii: Oh god no!! You are disgusting with your flirting

Chocoholic: Your loss, Nozomi is absolutly amazing in bed.

NicoNii: Please Eli..don't give me nightmares. I'm still pure

NicosProperty: Hell no too that Nico chan. 

NicoNii: Well maybe not quite that pure 

WashiMonster: Nicochi you have no right to chastise us. This calls for punishment. 

NicosProperty: I can squeeze her nonexistent breasts for you. And Nico chan, please let me change my name

NicoNii: Oh no way. I love it 

HonkHonk: Guys please, Umi just fainted. Kotori is tending to her. 

WashiMonster: Oh our bad~

Chocoholic: We really need to rename the chat to: Gay Gang

WashiMonster: Im surprised to hear you make a joke like that. But good idea

Chocoholic: You read me make a joke. 

WashiMonster: Aaand the moment is over

Nya: Please stop talking, you're disturbing Kayochin and me

WashiMonster: Set it to silent? Whatcha doin anyway?

Nya: Nothing at all. Now I need to go, Kayochin is really needing my service

WashiMonster: Hmm are our juniors finally not innocent anymore?

NicosProperty: They haven't been for a while, trust me..

Umidaah: Please quit this shameless subject, or I will shoot you all with my arrows

Burb: Hmm with your...love arrows?~ 

HonkHonk: Stand by, Umis down again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still crack chat and yet again i was sleep drunk

16:00  
WashiMonster: Honoka chan, Nicochi, Rin chan, where are you?

Chocoholic: Aren't they studying with you, Maki chan, Kotori chan and Umi chan?

Umidaah: Yeah they should. But they aren't here. Honoka I swear, I am going to skewer you with my arrows when I find you. 

Burb: Umi Chan relax, I'm sure they are just a bit late. 

Nya: Nope. Were hiding somewhere and I have taken Kayochin hostage, so you can't make us study!

RiceLover: H-Help me please..!

Nya: Nyehehehehe if ya dun make us study, Kayochin will be set free. Deal?

WashiMonster: No deal Rin Chan. How about you let her free and I don't punish you? 

HonkHonk: You can't flip this on us. We have the hostage after all!

WashiMonster: And what exactly will you do to her if we don't comply with your demands?

Nya: Well uh...oh I can have sex with Kayochin in front of Umi? 

RiceLover: E-eh Rin Chan th-thats a bit b-bold...b-but I don't object..

Umidaah: I swear to god, why are even you two so shameless..

Umidaah: On a later note, please please don't make me watch that

Nya: Nyehehe we have found Umi Chans weakness. Nico Chan, you know what to do. 

NicoNii: I'm on it!

WashiMonster: Oh Umi fainted. Seriously Nicochi, kissing Maki Chan right outside the door in full view and then running off, way to play dirty. 

NicosProperty: Jesus Nico, Warn me next time. I couldn't even react. 

NicoNii: If you want more, come find us. Its much more fun than studying. 

WashiMonster: And shes run off. Now guess it's my turn to retaliate now right? I'm walking round the school, and if I find you...

Nya: Y-yes..?

WashiMonster: We play the "better run or your getting Washied at max" game. Hows that?

HonkHonk: Oh please no!!

Chocoholic: Please don't be too bad on them..

WashiMonster: Nah, Ill give em a Washi of a life time. That is..unless you surrender?

NicoNii: We have come too far to surrender! 

HonkHonk: Nozomi Chan, we are in the courtyard, please don't grope us, we surrender to you!!!

Nya: Yes yes please don't! I've set Kayochin free as well!!

NicoNii: You Traitors!!

-5min later-

*WashiMonster sent a Picture*

WashiMonster: Look Elichi, they are bowing to me. Please let me tie them up in a fun way!!

Chocoholic: Nozomi no. Let them be, you sadistic boob monster. 

WashiMonster: Sadistic? Nono, I'm just perverted. You of all people should know that Elichi. 

Chocoholic: Yes I do. Now set them free

WashiMonster: Or what?~

Chocoholic: I'll punish you tonight

WashiMonster: well now I am even more tempted to keep them a bit longer at my mercy 

 

-the next day- 

"Eli chan, where is Nozomi chan nya?"  
"Oh she uh, she strained herself during exercise with me yesterday and is unable to walk properly at the moment."  
"Oh is she alright?"

"Oh she is perfectly fine and pleased, don't you worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know. just enjoy my sleep deprived fic

Chocoholic: Nozomi, wheres your dildo? I need you or it.

Chocoholic: SHIT! WRONG CHAT! DO! NOT! READ! THAT!

WashiMonster: Aw how perverted Elichi~  
And for your information, Im almost home, meet me there~

Umidaah: SHAMELESS!

Burb: Umi let em be

HonkHonk: Nozoeli sails on to further levels

Rice: Indeed, our first actual confirmation. A new legend is born

Nya: Arent you all bein a bit dramatic nya? 

NicosProperty: Jesus Eli, we did NOT need to see that

NicoNii: Didnt I already tell you to get a room?

WashiMonster: Yes, we will soon. Why dont you two join? ;)

NicoNii: Id rather be hung and burned alive

NicosProperty: Seriously Nozomi, what is ever wrong with you

WashiMonster: Wrong? Im just perverted and have spiritual power

Chocoholic: Id like to add, shes perverted and very good. 

WashiMonster: Today Im so gonna pay you back for last time Elichi. I couldnt even walk

Nya: Eli chan? Didnt Nozomi sprain herself?

Chocoholic: She did, She did

WashiMonster: That sure is one way to put it. 

HonkHonk: Nozomi, Eli. Run, Umi has her bow and she stormed off to find you

Chocoholic: WAIT WHAT  
IS SHE INSANE??

WashiMonster: Ill locke the door. Also my Elichi, you used two question marks

Chocoholic: Im learning alright

NicoNii: Yes grandma

Chocoholi: Guys, Umi is pounding at the door, shes gonna break it down!

WashiMonster: Kotori, use your secret weapon!

Burb: Already on my way

And so the day ended with Umi fainting as Kotori planted a kiss on her cheek and Eli not showing up to school the next day, also having "sprained" herself

"Nozomi Chan and Eli Chan sure have bad luck nya."  
Hanayo laughed nervously  
"Y-Yeah keep thinking that Rin Chan.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea, Im tired good night


	4. Chapter 4

10:00 am

Nya: Nya  
Nya: Nya  
Nya: Nya  
Nya: Nya  
Nya: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa

NicosProperty: ....what

Nya: Nothing, just bored

NicosProperty: Please stop

NicoNii: Please, for the love of god, I have an exam tomorrow! Let me study!

Chocoholic: Nico, that exam has been on the schedule for five months now. You have just started?

NicoNii: Nooooooo...?

Chocoholic: Absolutely terrible

WashiMonster: Nicochi, maybe some Washi Washi Max will motivate you?"

NicoNii: STAY AWAY!!

WashiMonster: Where was your house again?

NicoNii: As if Id tell you now! 

Umidaah: If you like, I am up for hiring.

NicosProperty: For what services?

Umidaah: Assassination mostly. Is Nico annoying you Maki?

NicosProperty: Hella

WashiMonster: Hey, let me at least Washi her before you off her

Chocoholic: Are we seriously talking about assassinating Nico?

Burb: Wow, you guys are messaging so much, I think I'll stick my phone down my pants

NicosProperty: Yep we are Eli

NicosProperty: WAIT WHAT

NicosProperty: KOTORI WHAT

Umidaah: SHAMELESS!!

WashiMonster: Are..are we helping her fap right now?

Chocoholic: I think so? I do hope she's joking

NicoNii: WHAT THE FUCK, I LEAVE TO GO PEE AND NOW KOTORIS USING US AS A VIBRATOR?!! 

WashiMonster: Just tried it, thumbs up to that idea Kotori chan

Burb: Umi just came 

NicoNii: What?!

Burb: Knocking frantically on my door

NicoNii: Oh

Umidaah: She..she was moaning!

Burb: Well, I must admit, it wasn't just the phone vibration that made those loud sounds

Nya: Whatcha mean?

NicoNii: Rin, close your eyes and break your phone

Nya: Why?

NicosProperty: Chill, she's long not innocent anymore

Burb: Anyway Rin, Nozomi helped a lot too

Chocoholic: What

Umidaah: What

Nya: What

NicosProperty: What

HonkHonk: Just read this through. What 

WashiMonster: I just heared Umi scream at the front door of Kotoris door

Burb: Im laughing my ass off, she just passed out onto my lawn. Jesus 

Chocoholic: ...

WashiMonster: Don't worry, Kotori is just taking my measurements. The moans were a porn video

NicoNii: I

NicoNii: HATE

NicoNii: You!

WashiMonster; Good Good, let the hate flow throoouuugh you

Chocoholic: Yes Sideous 

Burb: So got em!

-Next day- 

"Nozomi!"  
Eli stormed into the full classroom, grabbing Nozomis ear and pulled her out by it  
"Elichiii!! Whats this for!!"  
"That Prank yesterday"  
They walked past Umi, who was carrying Kotori bridal style  
"Where are they going?"  
"To do just as shameless things as we will. Prepare for the punishment of your life"

Rin and Hanayo watched the entire thing happening as Hanayo giggled  
"Even Umi is gonna attempt to one up us now. Better go up a gear eh Rin Chan?"  
"Nyes, definitely!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another XD


	5. Chapter 5

-19:00- Gay Gang

NicoNii: Holly Shit you were right, Ass fucking is fun too

WashiMonster: Great that you took my advice Nicochi but uhm

WashiMonster: look at the name of the chat

NicoNii: Oh fuck. How do I delete that?!

YandereBurb: Wouldn't help, I've already screenshoted 

NicosProperty: They did NOT need to know that Nico. 

NicoNii: You took a screenshot?!

YandereBurb: Multiple. It'll be great blackmail material seeing as only me, Maki and Nozomi know about it. 

YandereBurb: That is if you delete it now

NicoNii deleted a message

NicoNii: Wait no! Have mercy on me

YandereBurb: Ehehe, First slave acquired

NicoNii: Since when are you so sadistic?

WashiMonster: I think like a week ago she and Umi tried some sadistic bedroom things and turns out Kotoris into it

NicosProperty: And how in the world do you know that? 

WashiMonster: My cards told me

NicosProperty: Not that again...

YandereBurb: I told her of course

YandereBurb: Now back to Nico *evil laugh*

NicoNii: Spare me! 

Chocoholic: What did Nico text in the beginning? I'm confused. And what's with Kotori, is she drunk?

Chocoholic: And what does ** mean?

WashiMonster: a) That's in Kotoris hands now to decide whom to tell.   
b) Maybe, I'm next to her and she's got a very scary smile  
c) An action via text. Have you never done rp?

Chocoholic: Rp is..?

WashiMonster: Roleplay, Elichi 

Chocoholic: Well of course I have. With you in bed. How could you forget?

WashiMonster: *facepalms*

Chocoholic: So that means you're trying to tell me that you're doing a facepalm?

NicosProperty: Hooray, Eli learned how to online rp

YandereBurb: And how do you know Maki Chan?

NicoNii: Do. Not. Answer.

NicosProperty: Why?

NicoNii: Whatever you say now will be used against you by that sadistic bird of prey. 

NicosProperty: All we did was sexual online rp. What's bad about that?

YandereBurb: Oh Nico Chan, your Blackmail material is getting better and better

NicoNii: Someone save me

NicoNii: Please

NicoNii: Umi please come online and help

YandereBurb: Sorry Nico, you're under my control now...

Umidaah: Just got back from archery, what's Nico begging me to save her from?

Nya: Read up nya

WashiMonster: Rin, Hanayo, why aren't you contributing?

Nya: W-We don't want Kotori to have info on us

Chocoholic: Fair enough I presume. 

Umidaah: Kotori..what are you going ti do to Nico?

YandereBurb: A-Ah nothing! I was just kidding! 

Umidaah: Seems like I gave you too much of a taste of dominance that day. 

Umidaah: Better fix that

WashiMonster: Ooooooh Kotoris gonna get screwed! How shameless of you Umi

Umidaah: It's a necessary evil

WashiMonster: Better catch her, she just ran out my door. 

WashiMonster: Good Luck to both of you

And so, Kotori got a taste of her own medicine, not appearing to neither Monday nor Tuesday classes. Acertain Blue haired archer was also absent, presumably as the cards "showed" the fortune teller, she was shivering in her bed, contemplating her shamelessness.   
(Maybe she installed a camera, maybe she stalked her underclassman, who knows?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dunno what i write sometimes


	6. A quick apology

I'm sorry to inform that this is not in fact another chapter. Although do look forward to some soon cuz I'll be studying my ass off and hardly sleeping so some shit my come to me in a dream or sth xD.

Anyway, what I wanted to say here is that, in my second chapter of this mini series, I made multiple (2) Inappropriate rape jokes that may have offended or even hurt some people. (people have different levels of sensitivity after all)  
I by now realize they were insensitive and I will change the dialogue if requested.  
I didn't mean to hurt with them nor do I want to make rape into a light issue.  
This may seem as overkill to some, but I do truly want to apologize and recognize mistakes and I will change the dialogue if requested by anyone. 

 

Side note: I may also do it without request if I deam it too inappropriate and offending. I'll do my best to mot have the overal content be affected by it

Edit: And if I post offensive content in the future, please do notify me and give a reason why, so that I can both consistently improve my stories and myself in the process.   
I can also assure you that I will never post anything to be offensive or hurtful on purpose either, meaning I may be ignorant of the problematic of the content until I realize it later (like I did here) or someone points it out.


	7. How much can a russian drink

NicosProperty: Hey guys

NicosProperty: Have I ever told you how much I fucking love you all?

Rice: Maki..?

Nya: Maki, are you alright?

Nya: Did you hit your head?

NicosProperty: Nono I'm jus at thsi lame ass party of my dads

NicosProperty: An they got this rlly gret drink. Like it stings first bu then is great

Chocoholic: Oh no...

Chocoholic: I have a feeling I know what's going on

Nya: Maki are you drunk?

NicosProperty: Wha?

NicosProperty: No way, Ican see and walk jus fine

NicosPropert: And think too, forgot tha 

WashiMonster: So you were saying about how much you love us?

Chocoholic: Nozomi no, don't make this worse

NicosProperty: Yah

NicosProperty: I seriously love you all so fuckin much

NicosProperty: Specially Nico

NicoNii: I'm flattered, but seriously, stop drinking whatever it is you're drinking

NicosProperty: Geeeeez 

NicosProperty: Y'all are a buncho stuck ups

WashiMonster: Is that a challenge? 

NicoNii: Nozomi no

WashiMonster: *Nozomi yes

NicoNii: Pretty sure I mean Nozomi no

NicosProperty: Yer on

NicosProperty: Cmon here, theres plenty ta drink

Nya: I dunno...

Rice: Yeah, no thanks

HonkHonk: Nah

Umidaah: Why are you all still up? It's midnight!

Umidaah: Also, no

Burb: I think I'll join. Umi will too!

Umidaah: Most certainly won't 

Burb: Most certainly will

Chocoholic: Fuck it, I need a drink

NicoNii: Eli????????

WashiMonster: This is one of the few times Nico and I will agree on something. What the fuck Elichi??

Chocoholic: I've been in Japan for three years straight now and haven't had a good drink. Let me have Vodka for one night 

NicoNii: I

NicoNii: I don't know what to say to that

WashiMonster: I'm in if she's in I guess. It aint like I haven't had a drink in my life before 

NicoNii: Seriously?

NicoNii: Am I the only adult?????

NicosProperty: So that's Eli, Nozomi, Umi and Kotori. Nice, a fivesome

NicoNii: Hey! Don't ignore me

NicoNii: Wait what

WashiMonster: I'm sorry, a fivesome?

Burb: Nice!

NicoNii: What?!

Umidaah: Since when did I consent to going?

Burb: Ya didn't, I did for you

Umidaah: Perfect...

NicoNii: I'm going too. Now way I'm letting y'all fuck my girl

NicosProperty: Nice, i knew you'd come!

The night ended with Umi taking a sip of bier and getting drunk, Kotori taking complete advantage of that, Eli chugging three bottles of Vodka while Nozomi filmed and giggled and Nico and Maki made out on the couch before taking it into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is good


	8. Good luck my dudes i was actually drunk here

MagicalHonkers: Yo guys

MagicalHonkers: So I was thinking here 

NicosProperty: For once 

MagicalHonkers: About how sorting in Hogwarts coulda gone a whole different direction

MagicalHonkers: Hey!

NicosProperty: What? Just making an accurate observation

MagicalHonkers: Bully

NicosProperty: Whatever dumbass

MagicalHonkers: Nico I see you reading this, help me!!!

NicoNii: Hey Maki, I left a pair of panties at your place. Go find them

NicosProperty: ....

NicosProperty: Brb 

Chocoholic: That was....That was way to fast

WashiMonster: Her house is big, she's gonna be a while aint she

WashiMonster: Then again, given Nicochis intellect, she's probably hidden them somewhere real easy

NicoNii: Hey!

WashiMonster: What? Just making an accurate observation

NicoNii: Bully

Chocoholic: I'm getting a deja vu here

NicoNii: Eli help me!!!

Chocoholic: Hey Nozomi, I left a pair of panties at your place. Go find them

NicoNii:...

NicoNii: You just copy pasted that. No way that's gonna work

WashiMonster: Yeah I know you did. They're in my hands right now.

Chocoholic: Wait what?

WashiMonster: Elichi, Darling, are you currently wearing any at home?

Chocoholic: Oh fuck

WashiMonster: You're drunk ass left them at my place after Makis party last night

NicosProperty: Please don't remind me here

NicosProperty: Also on my bed isn't hidden

WashiMonster: You and Nico basically ate eachothers faces as I recall

NicoNii: Yeah, it was fantastic

NicosProperty: Not you too

MagicalHonkers: Dude I was gonna tell you an idea, why did ya highjack it

Burb: Hehe high

Burb: I may be slightly high right now, pardon me

Umidaah: She's on a shameful high...

Burb: Aint my fault if yer that good

MagicalHonkers: GUYS

MagicalHonkers: I HAVE AN IDEA

WashiMonster: WHAT

WashiMonster: EXPLIQUE MADAME

Burb: Pardon her french

Umidaah: Okay I'm taking her phone

Umidaah: Sup, I tackled my dominatrix

Umidaah: Kotori here for yall slow pokes

Burb: Kotori get off me

Umidaah: Nah, Im on top now bitch

Chocoholic: This is unnerving 

NicoNii: Quite

RiceGodess: What the hell

Nya: Holly shit

RiceGodess: Fuck

NicosProperty: What the fuck you two

NicoNii: .......it's been five minutes and no response

WashiMonster: 10 bucks that they are fucking

Chocoholic: raise to 15

MAGICALHONKERS: DuDeS

MAGICALHONKERS: Here me out

NicoNii: Speak

WashiMonster: Yes your majesty 

Chocoholic: What is it my dictator?

MAGICALHONKERS: I'll let those slide

MAGICALHONKERS: Cuz yall this is great

MAGICALHONKERS: What if the houses were sorted by.....

MAGICALHONKERS: *drum roll*

NicoNii: Hurry the shit up

MAGICALHONKERS: HAIRCOLORS

WashiMonster: You know what, I'm writing a short version of that 

WashiMonster: Give me five minutes

Chocoholic: Oh god

NicoNii: Eli is she high too?

Chocoholic: I dunno, probably drunk out of her mind

NicoNii: Aint that illigal?

NicoProperty: sais little miss drunk fuck

NicoNii: Shut up

WashiMonster: DONE

WashiMonster: Look up WashiWashiMonster on AO3, name is "Dumb ass sorting"

NicoNii: yeah she's wasted as fuck

Chocoholic: What have we done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, drunk crap wrote this. Also seriously, i did post a mini story xD


	9. Kids clothing

NicoNii: Guys where did you go???

RiceGodess: WucDonalds as we said?

Nya: Wait where are you

NicoNii: NOT THERE YOU LITTLE DIPSHITS

WashiMonster: Oh yeah that's right, you were still looking for your shirt 

WashiMonster: Find it?

NicoNii: No. 

NicoNii: I'm stuck in the store until I find the shirt I wore originally 

NicoNii: Help me you asses

NicosProperty: Yeah, I don't feel so inclined after you called us asses

NicoNii: Come on you're my girlfriend! Help me

NicosProperty: Sorry I must've missed the part in the contract where it said I would need to help you look for your shirt after you lost it while trying on clothes

NicoNii: Come ooooooon!

Honkers: Dude just take the shirt you're wearing now and run

Honkers: It's a fair trade

SonodaUmi: That's not how stores work

Burb: Hey! Don't change your name like that!

Burb: It's boring now

SonodaUmi: I'm keeping this 

NicoNii: Can we not veer off subject?

Chocoholic: Just ask an employee?

NicoNii: Hell no

NicosProperty: Why not?

SonodaUmi: seems the best course of action

NicoNii: I trued just now

WashiMonster: And?

NicoNii: The woman asked me if I was lost and needed to find my mom!

WashiMonster: Oh

WashiMonster: My

WashiMonster: GOD

Chocoholic: Are you serious?

NicoNii: Sadly yeah. 

NicosProperty: Well you do look and act like a kid so....

NicoNii: Why is my own gf bullying me?

Chocoholic: Gf?

NicoNii: Nozomi you gotta help grandma here

WashiMonster: Trust me I'm trying

Chocoholic: Excuse me for not being uh...lit?

WashiMonster: Okay no phone for you

NicoNii: You did a good deed my friend

WashiMonster: Now about your shirt

WashiMonster: Have you checked the kids isle? 

Nya: Good idea!

Nya: You'd be the right size

RiceGodess: Even in boob size

SonodaUmi: Hey guys lay off her

NicoNii: thanks Umi

Burb: Yeah you don't bully kids

NicoNii: Fuck you 

Burb: Actually that's Umis job

NicoNii: Oh Jesus fuck

Honkers: Aint he a virgin?

NicoNii: Kay shut up

NicoNii: Found my shirt

SonodaUmi: where?

NicoNii: The bastards hung it up in the ten year old section..

 

On the next day, Nico found a small parcel on her desk, containing a pair of diapers.  
A certain fortune teller got a math book whacked over her head for that and Nico is now (according to Eli) a target of the russian mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah im bored


End file.
